1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bluetooth connector, and more particularly to a USB bluetooth connector for wireless communicating with electronic information appliances which have USB interfaces.
2. The Related Art
In order to solve a problem that too many connecting cables are required for a connection among movable devices, such as mobile phones, PDAs and personal computers etc., a bluetooth technology has developed. The bluetooth technology allows direct radio communication among devices without passing through a remote base station when inter-device data transmission is required at home or office, so that data can be freely transmitted at high speed without any standby time, while causing no communication load to the base station. Also, the inconvenience that an average consumer should connect and maintain communication cables one by one in the house is solved, and integration is promoted among information devices, such as a computer, and communication devices, such as a telephone.
A conventional USB bluetooth connector is used to increase a bluetooth function in an electronic information device which has a USB interface. The conventional USB bluetooth connector includes an insulating housing receiving a plurality of terminals therein, a printed circuit board connecting with the terminals and fabricated in the insulating housing, and an antenna module for sending or receiving signals among electronic information devices disposed in the insulating housing. However, the conventional USB bluetooth connector is too big to conveniently use or carry, especially used in a notebook computer. When the conventional USB bluetooth connector is used in the notebook computer, the USB bluetooth connector exposes out of the notebook computer too much, so the USB bluetooth connector needs to plug in or pull out of the notebook computer frequently, reducing the using life of the USB bluetooth connector. Hence, a compact USB bluetooth connector is desired to overcome the shortcoming described above.